


Lord and Master

by TrashMachine



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M, actually please don't im sensitive, fight me??, listen. listen u heard of spandexual??, yeah they're my insp pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMachine/pseuds/TrashMachine
Summary: ooo its kinky (not really no dicks out or anything) its also real short. u want more just get on my ass i'll cry but i'll do it





	Lord and Master

Ren Akiyama bent his knee to the man in the throne ahead of him. He kept his head low. Eyes trained to the ground, awaiting his next order.

“Rise.”

He stood, shoulders straight, chin high. He dared not look to the eyes of his lord- he had not been given permission. But he was allowed to watch his lips curve upwards into a playful grin. His lord readjusted himself, and softly chuckled as he beckoned him forwards.

“Come here.”

He walked as if pulled by an invisible leash, lead to his master, his lord, with wide willing eyes. Serving was what he was made for. And it was what he came here to do. His Lord grinned wildly, teeth seeming sharper in the harsh light. Strong hands gripped at his hips, pulling him the final inches closer until he knelt over his Lord. Of course, he kept his hands to himself. It would not be befitting of a knight to touch his lord without instruction. 

They pulled him down by his hair, exposing his neck to his masters mouth. His master bit, kissed, and sucked harshly. Ren stifled his moans. He was not allowed to say a word, not yet. He could feel where bruises would be left, and gasped as teeth dug into his flesh.

“A-ah! Shinji!”

“Too much?” His masters voice was soft, yet he tutted with a kiss to the marks left by his teeth.

“Just a little,” he smiled in return, albeit nervously. “Can we continue?”

“If you’re up to it.”

Shinji Kido took him by the hair, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. A few passionate moments, a touch to the waist and a needy buck of his hips, and his master chuckled once more.

“You’re a good boy Ren,” he murmured, pulling Akiyama’s shirt away to reveal more of his skin. Ren moaned as nails dragged down his back, and lips returned to his collarbone. Where his Lord would mark his ownership.

“Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> beware..... this will probably not be in character or uh good


End file.
